madnesscombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Climb
Climb is a tier 9 mission in Madness: Project Nexus 2. Briefing Hank and Sanford have volunteered to deactivate the defense shutters that obstruct the Science Tower's penthouse floors. Once Deimos and Christoff free up their path, is should be smooth sailing all the way to the top. Objective Deactivate the Tower Defence Shutters. Level Details The level starts with Hank and Sanford entering the facility and immediately get spotted by a NEXUS Agent as a attendee as he hid behind the reception desk. They enter the next room where a NEXUS Engineer calls for backup and Hank and Sanford have to kill two engineers and a NEXUS Scout. A agent then comes from the roof and yells to call the A.A.H.W as a NEXUS Riot Guard also enters the room. Then, A.A.H.W agents and engineers bust through the windows and vents as one of them announces they're here for Hank. A engineer and a A.A.H.W Soldat bust through the already broken windows and the soldat tells Hank if he will scream when they're done with him. In the next room, a A.A.H.W agent comes out through boxes and tells Hank he won't escape as more agents and engineers enter the room. The next room contains three NEXUS Scientists, one of them with a laser blaster that ignores Tac-bars. The two then get on a lift as engineers and a soldat jump down to attack them. At the end of the lift, there are four NEXUS scouts behind cover and two NEXUS agents waiting for the two to ambush them. If you don't jump over to where the scouts are, you more than likely will die. One of the scouts tells his teammates to do anything as more agents, scouts, and engineers enter the room. The next room has an elevator that won't work. Sanford requests that it must be fixed to which Hank says he will find a way as he enters through the vent and breaks a control panel. Sanford will then have to fight Nexus Core units while Hank will fight A.A.H.W units. During this part of the level, it is recommended to give Hank a katana and control Sanford on the bottom floor since Sanford's ai isn't meant for fighting Nexus units. They go up the elevator and Sanford says the control for the next door can't be far. Hank then responds with, "Good. I ''love ''vents." The same ordeal then happens, Hank breaks the control panel and both of them have to fight, but this time, the Nexus Core is using robutlers and conduits. The next room contains two nexus agents calling the A.A.H.W as they need everyone. A.A.H.W agents and engineers proceed to enter the room in various ways. The two then have to shoot a control box to disable the lasers. The next room haves soldats, agents, and engineers enter the room, but they should be easy work. The next room contains NEXUS agents, scouts, and engineers that are in the stairwell. After dealing with them, a G03LM mK1 comes out telling the two to turn around and leave as riot guards also enter the room with batons. The next room contains a bunch of scientists with one of them telling the others to defend the research as they use experimental and dangerous weapons. As they attempt to leave, agents and engineers bust in the room and one yells for Hank. The next room takes Hank and Sanford outside as helicopters drop in two mag agents. One of them says a command to kill Hank. These mag agents are dangerous up close because if they grab you, they pick you up, hit you with their gun, throw you to the ground, and then shoot you execution style. Multiple NEXUS Soldats with melee weapons and flashbangs then drop in. In the next room, there are Nexus units waiting for you in cover. You can throw flashbangs at them to get them out of cover but, doing so will cause A.A.H.W agents will come through the vents. Another G03LM with a mallet enters the room. A huge group of NEXUS soldats with dual wielding melee weapons will bust through the windows. Two NEXUS Support and one agent then drops from the upper floor in the room. The next room is a small room that spawns multiple agents and three riot guards. The next room contains a puzzle with a soldat and two agents on the other side. The next room contains two NEXUS agents freaking out over the fact that no one stopped Hank and Sanford and multiple A.A.H.W and NEXUS units. You need to shoot a control box to disable the lasers. The next room contains a NEXUS engineer and scout, three robutlers, one conduit, three A.A.H.W agents, and a mag agent. The next room is huge with scouts, engineers, scientists, agents and support hiding in cover. When the two make it up the stairs, a mag agent comes through the window and yells Hank's name as more A.A.H.W units enter the room. The next room is back outside and Hank says it's time to call the ride. When you attempt to hack with Hank, he says, "Yeah. No. I'm not hacking this". Sanford then says how they are going to get across to which Hank says they're not and calls Christoff who responds that they are also stuck. Sanford then asks if they have to wait to which Hank responds yes and asks if he has any good jokes. Sanford then responds that Deimos is the funny one. Sanford then hears something as a helicopter comes in and dropping A.A.H.W units. Sanford then calls Christoff and Deimos telling them they're getting swarmed. Deimos responds that they are busy at the moment. Sanford then tells him to hurry up as he has a bigger problem. Deimos then responds saying you and me both pal. The last unit of the swarm is a mag agent. After the swarm is over, Project Gestalt suddenly comes from the sky and lands on the helipad. Sanford is annoyed to fight it while Hank thinks they can take him. Sanford objects Hank but notices the helipad shaking. The helipad then falls taking Project Gestalt with it. Hank gets dejected saying that they could've taken him. They then have to survive a three and a half minute long onslaught of A.A.H.W and NEXUS units and Project Gestalt firing fireballs from his mouth. Sanford calls Deimos and Christoff and Christoff responds saying he is trying to secure Hank and Sanford's escape. Sanford says that's great and tells them about Project Gestalt. Deimos claims to not know anything about that. After awhile, Gestalt can be seen climbing up the tower. At the two minute mark, Gestalt makes it up the tower but can't pull itself up and the helicopters dropped a mag agent and a unfinished mag. Gestalt will attack anyone that is in his range. After Christoff opens a path, Hank and Sanford go to the next room. The next room contains NEXUS scientists working on weapons. They then get on a lift where two agents and a soldat jump down. After going up the lift, a agent will tell everyone to runaway as Hank and Sanford are unstoppable. Sanford says that the placed is locked up, Hank replies that's obnoxious. Sanford then tells Hank to find explosives as Nexus Core loves explosives. There are seven boxes, none of them contain c4. Sanford then says he might be able to rig something. Hank tells Sanford to hurry up as he doesn't trust Christoff on his own. Sanford opens a box and starts jury rigging it. Sanford then picks up the almost c4, places it on the control, and blows it up. Hank says he found the thingy and turns it on. Christoff then tells Hank to make haste and that he will be with them shortly. The barricade lifts up and Sanford tells Hank that they should meet with the others. The level ends. Playable Characters * Hank * Sanford Enemies * NEXUS Agents * NEXUS Engineers * NEXUS Scouts * NEXUS Riot Guards * NEXUS Support * NEXUS Soldat * A.A.H.W Agent * A.A.H.W Engineer * A.A.H.W Soldat * G03LM Mk2 * Mag Agent * Unfinished Mag * G03LM Mk1 Trivia * There is a easter egg in the first room regarding the bell. If you ring the bell 2 times. The attendee will tell you to go away. Ringing it more will cause Hank to say a hello and then later a anyone there? Ringing it even more will cause the attendee to say to leave him alone. Hank ignores his plead and says a longer hello. Hank then says that he needs service. Upon the 50th ring, a G03LM Mk1 with a Dragon Slayer drops from the roof and says that he has the service Hank wants. Media Category:Madness: Project Nexus 2